Sin juicio
by Ritsune-san
Summary: YAOI. Shredder ha logrado atrapar a Splinter, pero sus golpes y humillaciones no parecen suficiente, después de pensar en lo peor que le podía hacer, ha encontrado una solución que incluso podría satisfacerlo más. (Shredder X Splinter) R-18


**Resumen**: Shredder ha logrado atrapar a Splinter, pero sus golpes y humillaciones no parecen suficiente, después de pensar en lo peor que le podía hacer, ha encontrado una solución que incluso podría satisfacerlo más. Shredder X Splinter.

No soy dueño de las tortugas ninja ni nada por el estilo, es propiedad de Nickelodeon… lo que me hace estar tenso… Nick suele echar a perder las cosas buenas que hace… tendré confianza en que esta vez no lo aran…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Lo había capturado, por fin lo tenía en sus manos, su rival, Hamato Yoshi estaba en su dominio.

Un encuentro como muchos otros, pero a diferencia de muchos, en este se concentró más en capturar a la rata que en las tortugas, se requirió de sedantes y cadenas ya que este se negaba a caer, pero finalmente lo hiso, cayo y fue llevado lejos de sus hijos a una localización nueva y desconocida tanto para la rata como para las tortugas. Ahora bajo tierra se encontraba, encadenado rígidamente, con vigilancia constante, en una habitación gris y cerrada donde la venganza de Shredder daba a proceder.

Puños y armas golpeaban el cuerpo de Splinter en todo momento, el sueño se le era arrebatado en muchas ocasiones, el meditar para regenerar su piel cortada y aliviar golpes le era casi imposible ya que la paz necesaria no llegaba a él, lo único que le hacía no rendirse, era el deseo de volver a ver a sus hijos, pero en sus dos semanas cautivo, ese pensamiento en ocasiones no funcionaba, su maltrato era mucho.

Pero él no era el único que sufria.

\- "_Todo... lo eh hecho TODO... y mi honor aún no se siente recuperado_" - hablaba Shredder mentalmente, desde que Hamato Yoshi llego a su poder, le ha hecho todo lo que él quiso hacerle, golpearlo, humillarlo, pero simplemente no se siente completo, como si no lo hubiera hecho todo realmente aunque ya hiso todo lo que él imagino hacer con el cuerpo de Yoshi, simplemente no se sentía satisfecho, no sentía que fuera suficiente.

El Sufrimiento de su enemigo le empezaba a fastidiar, a aburrir, no podía pasar eso, no lo permitiría, tendría que hacer algo para seguir haciendo que el sufrimiento de su enemigo seguía siendo entretenido para él, no podía dejar que todo lo que él le hiso pasar se fuera en cuestión de semanas, el precio que debía pagar era mayor, pero, que podría pedir? A reclamado todo, que más hay por reclamar?

Medito en silencio y frustrado durante un largo tiempo hasta que una idea llego a su mente, una idea enferma y retorcida, que de alguna forma, él la vio atrayente, pensó en esa imagen durante horas, hacerlo o no, pero en cuestión de tiempo tomo la decisión.

Violar a Hamato Yoshi.

Ese día se cumplía la tercera semana desde su encerramiento, su mente demostraba pasos de debilitación y su cuerpo aún más, casi siempre era obligado a estar de pie las veinticuatro horas, las poses en las que lo encadenaban solían cambiar en ocasiones, en esta ocasión sus manos estaban encadenados a la pared por una cadena de poco más de cinco centímetros mientras que sus pies estaban fijamente encadenados al suelo y un poco separados, él ya estaría desplomado lo más que pudiera si no fuera por la cadena que sostenía sus caderas, tan humillante.

La puerta de metal se abrió, Splinter no tuvo ni la fuerza para voltear y dirigirle una mirada retadora a Shredder, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

Sentía la mirada pesada de Saki atravesando su ser durante segundos, mientras más tiempo se quedaba quieto, mas temía de lo que le sucedería.

Shredder miraba una y otra vez a Splinter, de espalda no se veía tan desagradable, estaba meditando por última vez el hecho de hacerlo o no, pero finalmente se dedicó a hacerlo.

Camino a la rata y empuñando sus navajas, corto la parte baja de su vestimenta la cual ya tenía muchos jalones y sangre adherida. Splinter reacciono ante esto, y justo cuando iba a preguntar lo que haría su enemigo, este le amordazo la boca.

\- No quiero escuchar tu voz mientras lo hago - dijo y de forma violenta arranco las prendas interiores de Splinter.

El mutante trato de impedir lo que estaba haciendo, pero era inútil, de tanto moverse sus muñecas y talones empezaban a sangrar, no podía soltarse ni escapar, estaba acorralado.

Sintió como un dedo se introducía con algo frio y húmedo, moviéndose y tentando su interior, sintió como un segundo dedo se introducía y soltó un gemido obstruido de ligero dolor, pasaron unos minutos para que Shredder saliera de él solo para ser advertido que lo que seguía sería peor.

Con su miembro ya fuera de sus prendas y totalmente erecto, empezó a introducirse a la entrada del mutante y obligándolo a expandirse más y más. Splinter soltó lágrimas de dolor por el gran tamaño del miembro, sintió como un poco de sangre recorría su pierna pero eso no hiso que Shredder se compadeciera.

Se introducía una y otra vez, tenía que admitirlo, el interior de Splinter era muy bueno, cálido y apretado, sentía como su miembro se endureciera aún más de lo que ya estaba, era definitivo que disfrutaría de esto.

Con envestidas rápidas se empezó a mover, deleitándose de las protestas y lágrimas de su rival mientras hacía que el miembro del mutante también se endureciera por los constantes golpes a su próstata que hacían que su cuerpo respondiera de forma contraria a la que el quería.

\- Hmmp!... HMMP! - trataba de gritas Splinter, pero la bandana en su boca se lo impedía. Shredder soltó una cínica risa entre estocadas violentas y hablo.

\- No tiene caso el gritar Rata, tus preciados estudiantes o cualquiera te podría alejar de mi ahora - burlo haciendo soltar más gemidos a Splinter pero más calladamente - Quieres ver a tus hijos? quieres que los atrape y los encadene aquí para que te miren mientras te Tomo? quieres que los traiga para hacerles lo mismo? - pregunto cruelmente haciendo que los ojos de Splinter se abrieran de golpe - No? te propondré algo, cede y no tendré que recurrir a mas juguetes, que dices? - propuso sin dejar de envestir haciendo que Splinter helaba mientras trataba de pensar entre placer y dolor al sentir el miembro de Shredder golpearlo con fuerza y su orgullo caer más y más.

No, no podría dejar que sus hijos sintieran la misma humillación que él sentía, no podía pelear si ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie el solo, no podía hacer nada más que ceder.

Sus gritos y llantos de sufrimiento cesaron en un segundo, su cabeza cayó y solo pensó en sentirse bien, esa era su respuesta.

Shredder sonrió y al fin sintió el goce del triunfo que había estado buscando, sus envestidas fueron más fuertes y precisas, tratando de golpear su próstata una y otra vez mientras que con una mano empezaba a masturbar a Splinter el cual ya sin dignidad que sostener soltaba gemidos de placer.

Splinter fue el primero en venirse solo para que unos momentos después Shredder lo hiciera, lleno por completo la entrada del mutante, sacando su miembro vio cómo su semen salía a mares del cuerpo de Splinter mientras que esté se mantenía en silencio aun después de haberle quitado la bandana de la boca.

Tan placentero.

\- Escúchame bien rata - hablo Shredder con voz ruda - Tú no tienes a nadie ahora, eres de mi propiedad, y hare que te apegues a la idea - regresando su miembro dentro de sus prendas, salió del lugar sin escuchar protestas.

Los siguientes días fueron el mismo placer errado que el primero, Shredder iba y durante horas penetraba a Splinter el cual no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar, posiciones cambiaban al igual que el cuarto, a Splinter se le iba recompensando por su "buen comportamiento" con más muebles básicos, como una cama, aunque eso fue más por la comodidad de Shredder que premiación por su docilidad.

\- Me has escuchado? Nadie! No Tienes A Nadie! - le recalco mientras lo penetraba salvajemente estando Splinter con la espalda contra la pared

Repetidas veces Shredder le decía que estaba solo, sin pasado, sin nadie, solo tenía lo que él le daba y debía de olvidarse de todo, lo hacía olvidar con éxito, debilitando aún más la mente de Splinter y usando otros recursos para lograrlo.

\- Sonríe! Vamos! Sé que se siente bien, Sonríe! - le ordenaba cínicamente Shredder mientras tenía su miembro dentro de Splinter mientras que estaba de pie y Splinter acostado en la cama. Splinter cedió lentamente y formo una sonrisa de placer, trabajo no le costó, mas, eso aseguro que su control iba cayendo.

Shredder lo quería ver sonreí, quería ver que el disfrutaba de lo que le hacía, quería ver sus expresiones, sus suspiros, quería ver que ya había ganado.

\- Esa droga costo cada centavo - dijo Shredder después de horas de sexo mientras veía como Splinter respiraba un poco agitado en la cama.

El humano lo solía drogar para tener mejores momentos juntos, desafortunadamente para Splinter, aunque fuera obligado de que su líquido seminal pospusiera su orgasmo una y otra vez, no podía evitar decir que se sentía bien.

Una y otra vez fue humillado, una y otra vez fue tomado, una y otra vez fue drogado, todo era parte de la estrategia de Shredder, hasta que en un momento, supo que Splinter estaba casi completo.

\- Mas! - grito Splinter al hartarse de los juegos de Shredder y sus lentas envestidas.

Shredder sonrió victoriosamente y cumplió el capricho de su ahora pareja.

Le había lavado el cerebro.

\- Y bien? - pregunto Shredder estando sentado en una silla junto a la cama mientras veía a Splinter acostado en esta, tenía una posición semi fetal, los ojos totalmente abiertos y crispados, sus pupilas se habían encogido, su pelase estaba desordenado en ciertas partes, tenía una sonrisa algo alterada con ciertos tics nerviosos que también poseían sus orejas - Quien eres? - encuesto.

\- Hamato Yoshi - respondió sin romper su estatus tranquilo y crispado a la vez.

\- Familiares? - volvió a preguntar el humano.

\- Ninguno - respondió.

\- Afiliaciones? - pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Ninguna - respondió de nuevo.

\- Hogar? - pregunto por ultimo.

\- Junto a usted - respondió el mutante dirigiéndole una mirada.

Shredder sonrió ampliamente, su trabajo había terminado.

Saco a Splinter de ese agujero gris y lo llevo a sus aposentos, una habitación grande, elegante y sin ventanas, una cama más que amplia, sabanas de seda y en una temperatura perfecta, ya no tenía que temer que Yoshi escapara, no tenía a donde.

Con delicadeza, le empezó a bajar las mangas del kimono del mutante, viendo lentamente como su espalda y cuello se empezaban a demostrar. El mutante sonrió y cerró los ojos al saber lo que venía.

Fue empujado hasta la cama por el humano quien mordió su cuello mientras le quitaba sus prendas y el mismo se desabrochaba las suyas.

Sin preguntar, metió su miembro a la entrada de Splinter profundamente a lo que este sonreía y cerraba sus ojos de dolor y placer, por corto momento Shredder no se movió para que su pareja se acostumbrara solo para que después empezar unas violentas envestidas que Splinter gozo.

\- Nng... Tan... tan bueno - hablo Shredder al sentir la misma calidez y apriete que tuvo la primera vez que lo hiso con Splinter.

\- Oh si... Tan... Nngh... tan bueno~ - gemía Splinter sin sentido de la razón.

Shredder no quería perder tiempo en sexo a diferencia de las otras veces, justo en ese momento tenía trabajo, por lo que tomo el miembro de Splinter y empresa masturbarlo mientras envestía rápido y fuerte, el orgasmo vino después de minutos.

Jadearen unos segundos solo para que Shredder fuera el primero en recobrar la compostura e irse no antes de dar una orden.

\- Date una ducha, hay ropa limpia en el closet - dijo y salió del lugar.

Splinter calmo su respiración y cuando estuvo listo camino hacia la ducha y se dio un suave y caliente baño.

Al salir de la ducha, vio su rostro unos segundos en el espejo, sus crispados ojos estaban algo calmados, sus pupilas se mantenía pequeñas, su tic se calmó al igual que su sonrisa.

Repentinamente, pensó en esos cuatro chicos de los que casi no recordaba, cuatro tortugas mutantes siendo precisos, una muy alegre tortuga pequeña de naranja y ojos celestes, una tortuga alta de morada, muy inteligente y ojos parecidos a los suyos, y finalmente dos tortugas muy similares en actitud pero a la vez diferentes, una era de azul con ojos azules y la otra era roja con ojos verdes.

No los recordaba del todo por las drogas y lavado mental que le había impuesto Shredder, pero por alguna razón, pensaba en ellos con un enorme afecto paternal, esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Salió del baño y se puso una de los muchos kimonos que Shredder le había repuesto siendo a que rompió el suyo, eran iguales al primero, con la diferencia que estos tenían los colores intercambiados, la tela era más oscura que el obi y las orillas del cuello, eso fue por gusto de Saki, aun así no había quejas u opinión alguna de la vestimenta. Se puso su ropa y se recostó en la cama un momento mientras esperaba a Shredder.

Los siguientes días fueron muy extraños para los integrantes del Foot Clan, ninguno sabía lo que había estado haciendo el Maestro Shredder con Hamato Yoshi en las mazmorras, se les había estado prohibido ir mas allá de la vigilancia, pero cuando vieron como el Maestro Shredder estaba acompañado del líder del clan enemigo, no supieron que decir. Shredder parecía más tranquilo, eso podía ser porque su venganza estaba completa, pero Splinter se veía diferente, bien erguida como siempre pero rostro nervioso por su alrededor, el hecho que no se alejaba más de un metro del líder del clan villano, el que Shredder no haya dicho nada, era tan confuso.

Después de dos meses desde que capturo a Splinter y poco más de una semana desde que lo saco de las mazmorras, dio la orden que daba a entender que sus planes en américa fueron realizados.

\- Nos regresamos a Japón, recojan todo lo importante y lo que no pueda serse removido, destrúyanlo, que no quede rastro de nosotros - sus estudiantes dieron una reverencia respetuosa antes de retirarse y hacer lo ordenado.

Splinter, que estaba junto a Shredder como era normal, se calmó al estar de nuevo a solas con Saki, pero a la vez estaba algo pensativo.

\- "_Ja... Japon? dejare este lugar?_" - pensó algo nervioso, no recordaba muchas cosas y se le fue obligada a tener una nueva personalidad, el cambio le resultaba aterrador.

\- Cálmate - dijo Shredder al saber los pensamientos de su pareja - Estaremos en un lugar con árboles y luz natural, no será un cambio que te moleste - aseguro y Splinter se calmó solo para después empezar a seguir a su pareja muy de cerca ya que se había levantado de su trono.

Por primera vez, Splinter camino más allá de la habitación y el salón del trono, subieron un piso solo para llegar a una enorme azotea con un helicóptero en medio del lugar.

\- Sube, si nos vamos en auto esos estúpidos reptiles podría volver todo un caos - ordeno haciendo que Splinter se confundiera pero no preguntara.

El helicóptero se elevó y los llevo al jet que cambiaría la vida de uno y retomara la del otro.

Después de un largo viaje en avión, y un largo viaje en auto, llegaron a una casa tradicional japonesa que, aunque estaba cerca de la ciudad, se mantenía en total soledad, a la memoria de Splinter llegaron muchos recuerdos borrosos, como si ya hubiera estado en un lugar así.

Shredder hiso un recorrido por su casa, a decir verdad, una de sus muchas lujosas casas, el casa era amplia y con una muralla de más de dos metros rodeándola, le mostro el amplio patio, habitaciones, electrodomésticos, todo, ese terreno era privado y solitario, un perfecto lugar para secretos e intimidad.

Los días pasaron y más recuerdos borrosos llegaron a la mente de Splinter, flashback se demostraron en su mente en sueños, eran pistas de quien era antes llegaban a él, sabia el nombre de esas cuatro tortugas que recordaba borrosamente antes, ahora sabía más de ellos, eran sus hijos, profundamente esperaba a que estuvieran bien, sabia de su hija Miwa y de la otra chica pelirroja Abril que consideraba como su hija.

El hecho era que él ya sabía un poco más de quien era y no solo su nombre, no era totalmente claro, pero sabía algo.

También sabía quién era Shredder, era quien mato a su antes esposa, la mato por celos y venganza, venganza que no sabía si creer que fue completa al tomarlo a él.

\- Deja de tener ese rostro - ordeno Shredder tomándolo por sorpresa mientras Splinter miraba la televisión sin mirarla realmente - No quiero estar todo el día pensando sí estas bien - dijo y Splinter asintió y trato de tener un rostro más natural al ver la tele ya que aparentemente poseía un rostro de concentración innecesaria.

\- "_Tsundere_" - pensó refiriéndose a su pareja.

Regresando a sus pensamientos, aunque sabía quién era él antes y de lo que había hecho, de lo que le hiso Saki, de lo que sucedió con su vida gracias a él, el caso era que esa ya no era su vida, sin malinterpretar, amaba a sus hijos, realmente los ama aunque los recordara poco, pero él tenía más presente su vida actual, renunciar a ella era difícil porque no la veía en lo absoluto mal.

\- "_Soy un... idiota?_" - se preguntó Splinter mientras se tallaba un ojo por confusión. Ver la televisión en una habitación oscura era malo para la vista por lo que Shredder malinterpreto ese gesto y prendió la luz sin decir nada.

Splinter sonrió un poco.

Shredder era... rudo, muy rudo, en todo básicamente, pero no era malo, o no con él, si, en ocasiones lo golpea, pero en muy reducidas, y no lo hace realmente fuerte, si, en más de una ocasión lo ha obligado a tener sexo rudo, pero nada que no perdone o nada de lo que no fuera a notar una disculpa de una forma muy silenciosa y con detalles insignificantes.

Era una relación muy caótica, pero él lo veía normal desde el principio hasta el fin.

\- "_Supongo que solo son circunstancias_" - pensó y se recargo en Saki sin que este se diera realmente cuenta, estaba algo ocupado en su computadora portátil.

Suavemente, se quedó dormido, era un dilema para Yoshi, amaba a sus hijos, se sentía raro con su pasado, su presente no lo quería dejar, no sabía qué hacer, pero por el momento, dormir era su prioridad.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Me siento TAN Mal por escribir esto… Es definitivo, mi mamá bebió aceite de motor cuando estaba embarazada de mí…

Hola de nuevo y…. bueno, como verán, traje un nuevo Fic de esta pareja que me gusta mucho… diré algo que necesito sacar: si, _Shreter_ es mi pareja favorita de TMNT y por lo que se, es del agrado de muchas/os aunque sea difícil de creer. No, no soy un enfermo mental por escribir esto, escribir esto es doloroso para mí, pero lo escribo porque a pesar de que la pareja es bien recibida, si haces un fanart de esta pareja eres catalogado como el enfermo mental del fandom, no hay casi nada de esta pareja (bueno… un doujinshi jodidamente genial y poquillo mas) Me Sacrifico, compréndame y no me miren raro.

Y Bueno! REAAAAAAALMENTE…. No sé si esto será un One-shot, el final me gustó mucho, es un final abierto, pero es exactamente lo que quería, aunque… no se… como que da para más… pero creo que mejor ahí lo dejo…

Comentarios! Mándenme sus comentarios y opiniones! Les Gusto y que les gusto, les disgusto y que parte les disgusto, no se preocupen, no me ofenderé por una crítica honesta, no odiare a nadie, soy de mente muy abierta y aceptare cada palabra!

Gracias por leer y me seguir en mis redes sociales para estar al tanto de mis trabajos y bla bla~

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san


End file.
